Cornelius Geraldson
Dr. Professor Cornelius Alford Geraldson III (1054-1134) was a world-renowned Human scientist, particularly in the fields of chemistry and physics, astronaut, and doctor. He and his wife Kuzexandra achieved universal recognition for their great advancements in and promotion of science, in which they worked together as a duo their entire careers. He was father to Nicolai & Quincy Geraldson. Overview Much like his wife, Cornelius is extremely intelligent and intuitive, however he is not as outgoing, and would stay behind the scenes while Kuzexandra was in the spotlight. Cornelius has a deep love of reading, not only in science but in history, logic, and crossword puzzles. He operates a large personal private lab under their manor on Earth, however they both travel the universe frequently with a spaceship lab in which they conduct experiments. Cornelius is third in a line of renowned scientists, but the first to go outside of Earth. In his education, Cornelius was always top-of-his-class, straight A's, and maintained a 5.0 GPA throughout all high school and college, earning him enough scholarships to attend several universities to 'try them all out', never staying at any for a prolonged time. At a science expo, he would meet future wife and partner Kuzexandra. He'd go on to earn several PhDs in astrophysics and chemistry. He has earned several degrees, awards, and honors for his work in the scientific community and assisted in over 3000 science programs, 1500 space programs, and 600 charity programs. Collaborating on a number of projects, him and Kuzexandra grew very close in their love for science. On one incident, a chemistry class accidentally released tons of toxic gas into the campus air. Her and her husband quickly developed a counter-gas to destroy the molecules. They married in April 1083. He'd also attain a degree in medicine but never become a real doctor. On June 9th 1084, Kuzexandra and Cornelius welcomed Nicolai and Quincy Geraldson. She and Cornelius bought a large home in the valley to raise their kids and where Cornelius could do private experiments. Like her father, she had good time management. Kuzexandra attended her father's coronation as King of Earth in 1086, upon death of Furry XI. With this new influence, she founded the Earth SciTech Foundation, based on promoting the understanding of science and technology. It hosted large expos every few years, where she and her husband would often introduce their new discoveries. During the Herulean War of 1100-01, Kuzexandra and Cornelius worked for her father to help develop counters against Herulium goo and conduct research for UAGP. This was a "constant velocity of accomplishment". They set space probes out to search for specimens of molecule life they hoped could lead to answers. They did much more the same during the Great Universal Revolution from 1113-25, when his wife got more involved in politics and held many high positions. Dr. Cornelius Geraldson passed away on 17 June 1134 at the age of 80 of a heart attack. His wife was by his side. He was honored for his achievements in science and received a state funeral held by father-in-law King Kuzon Jr.Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles